Alaric's Secret
by Dark Lord Draconis Vampiri
Summary: AU Harry Potter was adopted by Grindelwald. Dumbledore is the evil manipulator and resident 'light lord.' Alaric as he is now known has lived in America since he was 8 and now he is 17 and competing in the tournament that was called the tri-wizard tournament. He is the fourth competitor. He is from the Salem Institute of Magic, and the dynamic duo return to the place it all began.
1. Chapter 1

AN-Harry is five years younger than in canon. Also Grindelwald was not the one responsible for Hitler in the second world war. It was Dumbledore, he had Gellert locked in a tower and he used polyjuice in order to rise to power. Note Grindelwald escaped after Hitler killed himself blood wards that held up his prison were tied to Hitler's life. Grindelwald hid for 40 years after his believed death at the hands of 'Dumbledore the light lord.'

**2 November 1986**

Dumbledore had just left the child on the doorstep three days ago. Gellert frowned he had known these muggles for months. They hated anything not normal. He knew it was time to return to the magical world. However he had waited, always claiming to no one but himself the timing wasn't right.

Tonight however he wasn't going to leave this innocent child to these people. As much as Gellert agreed with Albus about how Wizards are the better people he did not hate muggles. Albus had far too much hatred after the muggles in his neighborhood killed Ariana. Gellert though in love with her knew that it wasn't what she would have wanted.

Gellert decided he would take the Potter child and adopt him into his own family. He knew Ariana always wanted children. They had often spoken of running off and eloping but he had not had enough money then. Now he had money and he was going to raise this young wizard. He knew the Potters gave their lives to protect their son he was now the boy-who-lived. Gellert had a feeling that Albus knew what these people were like and had left him here for that selfsame reason.

Gellert walked up to the front door 'Alohamora' and he was inside. He walked up the steps but heard a small whimper. Gently he walked back down and unlocked the cupboard under the stairs and laying before him was the most beautiful child. The child looked like it was in pain the stench in the air was enough to explain why. Gellert smiled at the boy, the young one looked up at the old man with wonder. The boy's killing curse green eyes shook Gellert to his soul. So innocent but he had already seen death and had been abused. Gellert lifted him out of the cradle and whispered "Come my son we are going home"

**The Next Day**

Gellert had prepared the blood adoption ritual. He knew he wanted a son and that the boy needed a father.

A few hours later and the adoption ritual were finished and the boy had changed. The boy had blonde hair and had a more aristocratic face. His jawline and cheek bones had sharpened. The only thing that remained the same were the scar and the eyes. Finally Gellert lifted him up and looked into his eyes "My son!" he cried. Gellert then named him after his father "Norman Alaric Grindelwald."

**16 Years Later**

Gellert had taken to calling him Alaric or Al. Al had grown into quite the formidable person. Although he had to take on a false name (Odalric to explain their German ancestry) like his blood adopted father he was happy. He knew he was heir to one of the most powerful wizards of his time, Grindelwald though Al knew he had never had the chance to shape the magical world as he wanted because of the grand manipulator. Albus Dumbledore, the name stung his very soul everytime he heard it uttered. He knew what kind of person he truly was; he was a light lord in name only. He was too weak to change the world after he cashed in on Hitler.

Dumbledore thought the world would be easier to meld because he had saved it. The old fool didn't even notice Voldemort destroying his plans until it was too late and age had not been kind to Dumbledore he wasn't as strong as thirty years before. He could never defeat Voldemort so he sold out his followers to fulfill some prophecy to fix his little 'problem.' It was near perfect except for young Al and his father. They had escaped his manipulations and had gone to the United States.

Al attended the Salem Institute of Magic which his father was the Deputy Headmaster of. They had finally found a home but now because of the Grand Manipulator they were force back to Britain. The tournament was on again, it used to be called the Tri-Wizard tournament.

It was now known as the Quad-Wizard tournament. Europe finally accepted Salem as its equal or at least the political pressure that stemmed from it. Al had to go with his father to Hogwarts for his final year. Together alongside his friends and fellow Seventh Years they would enter the tournament and finish their final year away from home in Scotland. Al knew he was going to be chosen and he and his father were both worried.

They knew that he was the best student, he had already finished his NEWTS last year and was working on his Transfiguration and Charms Mastery under his father and had already received provisional acceptance to the Great college of Magic in Rome but had not decided if he wanted to continue after Salem. He wanted to teach and his father would be Headmaster soon but he had all the time in the world he was only 17 or so he hoped.

Gellert was proud of his son they were leaving tomorrow September 1st. His son had already surpassed anything he could have hoped. Although he never could fly a broom something he apparently inherited from himself. Al was the best Wizard Gellert had ever seen at his age. Maybe he was a great teacher but Gellert knew his transfiguration students would argue with him over that. No, Al was a prodigy in Transfiguration and Charms. He could do things with his wand that made Gellert quiver. He himself would be hard pressed to match the young boy's feats. That however was not the most intriguing thing about the boy.

Al was a speaker. Not to snakes alone, he showed the Grindelwald familial gift. Al understood every language inherently both Animal and anything remotely a language. Gellert discovered this when Al was five and he was talking to a wolf outside their cabin in Germany. It was amazing; Gellert could do so many amazing things but to have a full grown white wolf purr under his fingers at five years old was beyond him. It was a gift and Gellert encouraged Al in all his endeavors. Though he never understood written words as well as the spoken he was good at runes but his ability did not help.

Gellert was ready to leave and had woken Al. "Come on Al its time."

"Go away you old codger, two more minutes." Al threatened

Gellert laughed and said "What if I throw some water on you like last week"

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh really care to find out?"

"Not if I want you to live till the morning. I'll get up dad."

"Good and Henry(Al's Falcon) has some mail for you."

"Alright thanks dad my stuff is already packed let me get a shower and we'll be on our way"

Gellert walked back downstairs and Al took his shower and put on some clothes. Decked out in all black with a Dark Side of the Moon shirt on Al greeted his father at the bar. Al went over to Henry and asked him "So how was the flight? See that Eagle again or did she not let you have your way like last time?"

"Oh shut up you bloody human. She was busy ok? Now take this blasted letter."

"Hmm I didn't expect Alex to reply I figured he would wait till we got there apparently he must have found out about the tournament. If only his father wasn't the blasted Secretary of Magic he would have found out later."

Gellert smiled at his son "Ah yes John always liked to brag, it's how you found out as well if he hadn't been bragging to me about this new tournament I wouldn't be going and you would be stuck with that bastard."

Al knew his dad HATED Albus Dumbledore and he knew why. Though Al never hated him as much the pain leftover from his parents death and his father's mistreatment stole any warm feelings for the man. Al knew that his father couldn't wait to beat the old man at his own game. Al joined in the sentiment "I know but still he knows how damned big mouthed Alex is. I swear he tries to annoy me though I can't blame him I flirt with his daughter so I get my shots in as well. It helps though that she flushes as red as an apple everytime pisses Alex off to no end."

"Alaric, what have I told you about playing with that girl's affections it's not bad enough her father is the SECRETARY of MAGIC but your best friend is her brother." Gellert rebuked his son

Al smiled "I'm not playing with her affections _Father_" he emphasized the last word "I planned on asking her out this year but the tournament got in the way." Al looked a bit sad. He did like Stacy even though she was his best friend's sister. It was kind of nice Al always wanted a brother. If it all worked out he would be the son in law to the most powerful wizard in America and have his best friend for a brother in law.

However it wasn't going to happen, at least not this year. Al always dreamed of helping people and more importantly clearing his family's name. Though subconsciously maybe Al was doing this for bad reasons maybe he was playing with the girl in order to get what he wanted but Al knew he was a good person and that's not what it was. However after hearing his father's words he realized he was manipulating her. Al knew he had to stop he didn't like her but the things she would bring. Al thanked Morgana every day for his father. Without him, Al would be just as bad as Dumbledore.

Thankfully his dad always knew what he was up to and saw his heart. It often saved Al from doing things he would regret. Like last year, Al was going to quit school after his NEWTS and take up his brother's dad's offer of a job in the department of Magic. Al always wanted to be an unspeakable but his father talked him out of it. Al knew his father was right but gave up begrudgingly and after hearing of the vows the unspeakables had to take he was very glad he listened.

"Alright but you know I'm right son. Let's get going the airline won't wait on us"

"Alright let's go. See you at Hogwarts Henry let me know if you find a new bird."

Henry blanched "Whatever Human, at least I don't have to grovel to get a mate"

Al laughed "So what about that snowy owl, Hedwig was her name right"

"Oh shut up I'll see you later" Henry flew off towards Hogwarts

Gellert laughed at the squawking Al and Henry and said "I never knew why you picked that bird but it's quite entertaining listening to you squawk like a chicken"

"Yeah, yeah let's go"

Al and Gellert hopped into the car and drove off to the Airport in Boston where they would meet their classmates and students.

**3 Hours Later at Boston International**

"AL!" his bestfriend Alex and his little sister yelled for him

"Hey guys, I got your letter Alex and I know, it's gonna be crazy there, so Stacy are you coming? I thought it was only Seventh Years?"

"Nah Al she begged father and they made the sixth years come too. See what happens when you flirt with my sister? Now I'll have to fight off you or some British idiot."

"Eh you can count me out, I don't think I could deal with your dad." Al looked worried

Stacy laughed "Oh shut up Al you know he loves you like a son"

"Yeah but wouldn't that make you dating incest?" Alex asked as serious as he could muster and Stacy looked like she was about to cry then Al and Alex burst out laughing

"It's ok sis" Al smirked "I'll defend your honor from this nitwit"

Stacy just stomped her foot and walked away going to see her friends

"So Al decided not to date my sister huh?"

"Yeah man I realized this morning that I wouldn't be dating her but what she would bring and I don't want to be that guy" Al looked apologetic

"It's alright we've all made mistakes remember that third year two years ago I thought she was the one? Turned out she was dousing me with love potion." Alex laughed at himself

Al joined him in his merry mood "Fair enough let's get on the damn plane. I just want to get out of this crowded place"

"Alright _bro_" Alex winked at Al "let's see if we can bag some good seats"

To be Continued

An- this will be very AU R&R DLDV


	2. Chapter 2

**7 Hours Later At Hogwarts**

Al and Alex disembarked from the magical plane. The looks of awe coming from the students and adults waiting made Alex laugh saying "It's like they've never seen an airplane before. I swear can the Brits ever figure out that the muggles might be worth getting to know?"

"I don't know Alex. It seems like they did not know of them at all from their faces. Alas we are holding up the line" His fellows waiting behind him started to murmur about him not moving. Al stepped down and greeted Dumbledore his Father behind him repeating the greeting "Hello Headmaster"

"Hello yourself what's your name? If I do remember correctly it was a woman who headed Salem."

"Oh yes, Headmistress Reinhold decided I should come in her stead so she can watch over the younger students. I am Deputy Headmaster Heinrich Oldaric and this fine boy" gesturing to Al "is my son Alaric."

"Well welcome then, I do hope you will find us welcoming. Now please join us in the Great Hall the feast is about to begin and we need our guests of honor." Dumbledore smiled eyes twinkling

"Follow me" Al called and they filed in behind him as he led them to the great hall.

Dumbledore asked Heinrich "Most unique, why is Alaric leading the students?"

Gellert smiled "He is their leader, it's quite simple Albus." Gellert then followed his son leaving a questioning Dumbledore behind.

Dumbledore gave up on the conversation and made his way to his throne and spoke "Welcome Students, Faculty, Honored Guests to Hogwarts. This year as I am sure you all know will be the newest incarnation of the triwizard tournament. It is now four schools, Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and Salem. It is my great honor to present the Goblet of fire bewared only those worthy will be selected. Write your name upon a piece of paper and throw it in. I warn all of you this is not a tournament for the weak of heart. People have died for the glory the Goblet can bestow upon the winner. I will draw an age line so only those of age can participate. If chosen remember it is a binding contract. Quit the tournament and lose your magic, now on with the Feast."

Alaric was the only one to rise from his school. It was well known amongst the students that Al would be chosen so they all opted out of entering they knew Al was the one. Al laughed to himself 'So they have decided to let me enter the tournament alone. Well at least I won't have any competition from my own school.'

After entering his name the other three schools had many students enter their names in the Goblet. It glowed with each name. It would soon tell the champions, unlike the old days the goblet is enchanted to reveal the champions within 1 hour of the first person entering. Al waited and the Goblet glowed green and Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment "From Salem, Alaric Odalric" applause rang from all around Al. Al smiled and went to the area where the champions were to wait. "From Beauxbatons, Gabrielle Delacour" the beautiful blonde veela smiled and walked towards Al with loud applause following her.

"Hello I'm Gabi" she held out her hand. She felt her insides squirm. Was that her mating sense? Was her inner veela calling to him?

Al took her hand and kissed it responding in perfect French "My name is Alaric feel free to call me Al." She flushed "such an enchanting voice. I did not know that Americans spoke French."

"And I did not know French women were so beautiful, maybe my father and I should have moved to Beauxbatons." He subtly winked at her and pointed towards Dumbledore

"From Durmstrang, Landon Lestrange" cheers roared from the Durmstrang students

Landon did not speak to either champion looking cold and calm, his face betraying no joy.

"And finally from Hogwarts, Patrice MacDougal" the blushing brunette walked towards the champions giving Al a smile and saying "Hey" as the applause died down.

Gabi looked flustered the first boy to be able to resist her charm and already competition. Gabi knew it was ridiculous she barely knew the boy but she hadn't blushed so much since she was given the talk. She decided to get to know the boy. It was all too rare to be able to avoid the charm, and even more so to make a veela blush.

Al replied to the blushing brunette "Hey Patrice, this is Gabrielle" Al smiled warmly the girl simply nodded and hid behind Landon speaking in rushed Russian. Apparently they knew each other.

"So Gabi" he spoke sweetly "ready to lose?" Al smirked

"Who says I will lose?" She looked angry

"Oh no one just the youngest international dueling champion in history" she looked shocked "Yes I know shocking. I beat Filius Flitwick to win he is the charms teacher here. He frankly looks pissed to see me. Getting beaten by a 16 year old in a duel was not something a dueling master would want to be known for."

"How in the hell did you win?" Landon dropping his calm exterior looked shocked

"I transfigured the floor into ice and used it to block his spells. He casted charms and hexes at a whirlwind pace. Eventually I had the floor littered in ice. I started transfiguring the ice into a golem and Flitwick couldn't take it down. He gave in before his skull was crushed."

Patrice simply said to the other two who were about to start objecting "I saw it. I couldn't believe it when he won. It takes so much power to make a small golem but to make one the size of a giant. It frankly scared every single person in the arena. You could hear a pindrop. All Al did was smile and pump his fist the silence was much louder than any applause a champion could hear."

Gabi looked like she had seen a ghost "You are kidding?" Landon repeated the same

Al smiled and said "You can always ask him but he might lie about what really happened, he was furious after he lost."

Finally Ludo Bagman greeted the champions and congratulated them on being chosen. He then told them that the first task would be one of daring and quick thinking and on November 1st they would find out what it was after the weighing of the wands.

Al quickly murmured a goodbye and left the group stunned. He did not seem to care at all, finally Gabi spoke the thoughts of all of the champions "Who is he?..."

Al went to the Salem tower formerly the astronomy tower. It had been modified for the school. Al found his bed and fell into a deep sleep knowing that tomorrow he had to endure Alex begging him to introduce him to Patrice the boy had an unhealthy obsession with brunettes. Thankfully Al thought 'I sure am glad I'm blonde' then laughed to himself.

**In The Beauxbatons Carriage**

_Dear Fleur,_

_I can't believe I was chosen! I met Alaric Odalric, was he the boy you were infatuated with after that Dueling Tournament in France? If so I understand why, he is so charming. Sadly I don't know how to get to know him. I was never as good with boys as you were; he seems to be quite sure of himself. I wish I could just walk up to him and say hi and not have all the boys drool but I can't. How did you deal with this? I know you didn't have as much trouble with controlling the allure but around him I can't help but let it flow freely. Thankfully the other two males around us at the time must have known occulemency because they were concentrating trying not to give in to my allure. I don't know what to do… Please Sis help me out, I think my mating sense is calling to him… Is that why you were so giddy this whole summer? Please tell me if you feel it too… and if so does it get any better? I swear I would claim him but I will not give myself to someone I don't know. I hope he is a good person, I doubt I can hold out on my mating sense for the whole tournament. Oh and are you coming to the first task on November 1__st__? _

_Love,_

_Gabi_

Gabi after sending the letter and after a few restless hours of tossing and turning fell asleep. She dreamt of Alaric. She knew it wasn't real but she was enjoying their sensual activities. The next morning when she awoke to her wet bed she blushed. She then cleaned her sheets and tried to forget of her dreams but she couldn't so she finished her dream in the shower.

1 November 2002

"Welcome to the weighing of the wands" spoke a joyous Garrick Ollivander "Alaric is that you?" Ollivander was silently shocked the international dueling champion was well known to him. Especially after weighing his wand at the dueling tournament, Ollivander knew he had finished his NEWTS so he couldn't be at school? But he was and not only that but he was a champion. It would be most interesting to see him take on the dragon.

"Yes?" Al presented his wand with hatred boiling underneath the surface but a calm exterior

"Quite well surprised to see you though" Ollivander smiled "Ah such a marvel of craftsmanship. Your wand is simply amazing, Alder wood. You never did tell me how you got the wood elves to give you that branch."

"And I will never tell a soul as they made me vow not to" Al affirmed

"The core is"

"Vampire Blood and Phoenix heartstring, I swear making that wand was hell."

"This must be a joke. You crafted this I was under the understanding that this was an old family wand?"

Al was beginning to grow tired of the man and his meddlesome incompetence "Of course it is traditional that Odalric's make their own wand at 11."

"Lie to me all you want but you did not craft this—" Then Ollivander was pinned to the wall in a vice grip by Alaric.

"Be careful of calling me a liar you fraud, I have crushed men much greater than you for less." Al growled

"Whatever you say" Ollivander whimpered

Al released him and grabbed his wand and sat back down at the table in the tent.

Gellert finally halted the tension "I believe miss Delacour is next _Ollivander" _It was well known to the Grindelwalds that Ollivander was a fraud. He stole all the family wands with help from Dumbledore after he captured Gellert. He was second to only Dumbledore in the people Gellert and Al wanted to kill. 'One tragedy averted' Gellert thought 'now onto the dragons'

To Be Continued


End file.
